User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Swedish Names for The Happy Tree Friends Season 3 Episodes and Morals!
Read 'em and Weep - Läs dem och Gråt (Translation: Remains the same!) Moral: Don't judge a book by it's cover! - Bedöm inte en bok efter omslaget! Can't Stop Coffin - Kan Inte Stoppa Kistan (Translation: Both the same AND can also mean btw: "Can't Stop The Coffin" But ALMOST similiar!) Moral: Don't be afraid to get dirt under your fingernails! - Var inte rädd för att få smuts under naglarna! We're Scrooged! - En Hemsk Julsaga (Translation: A Horrible Christmas Carol) Moral: A great man is hard on himself; a small man is hard on others! - En stor man är hård mot sig själv; en liten man är hård mot andra! A Sucker for Love Part 1 - En Slickepinne för Kärlek Del 1 (Translation: Can be the same AND also meaning btw: "A Lollipop for Love Part 1" Btw as said!) Moral: Take the bitter with the sweet! - Ta det bittera med det söta! A Sucker for Love Part 2 - En Slickepinne för Kärlek Del 2 (Translation: The same and "A Lollipop for Love Part 2" As said before but yeah!) Moral: The more you judge, the less you love! - Ju mer du bedömer, desto mindre älskar du! Just Desert - Från Öknen Till Döden (Translation: "From The Desert To The Death" Most likely, let's agree aha? Ah yes!) Moral: You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink! - Du kan leda en häst till vatten men du kan inte få den att dricka! Peas in a Pod - Älgar från yttre Rymden (Translation: Moose from outer Space) Moral: Two is company. Three is a crowd! - Två är företag. Tre är en folkmassa! Wrath of Con - Konventionens Vrede (Translation: Is same title, or: "The Wrath of The Convention" Since that is what "Con" means!) Moral: No good deed goes unpunished. - Inget gott gärning straffas. All Flocked Up - Alla Flockade Upp (Translation: The same, or: "Everybody Flocked Up" Welp, dirty name if i can say yes?!?!?) Moral: Birds of a feather flock together! - Fåglar i en fjäderflock tillsammans! (Clocked? *Shrugs* :/?) Something Fishy - Visa Och Berätta (Translation: Show And Tell) Moral: Teach a man to fish and you feed him for life! - Lär en man att fiska och du matar honom för livet! Without a Hitch - Mardrömmar på Vägen (Translation: "Nightmares on The Road" :O Welp, <:( Seems scary!) Moral: The road to hell is paved with good intentions - Vägen till helvetet är belagd med goda avsikter (NOTE: Since this moral is the only thing with swears (Kind Off) In Happy Tree Friends, this moral is sometimes cut-off from Swedish Version according to me!) Swelter Skelter - En Varm Dag (Translation: A Hot Day) Moral: Don't sweat the small stuff! - Svett inte de små sakerna! I Nub You - Handlös Kärlek (Translation: Handless Love) Moral: The spaces between your fingers are there for someone to fill them. - Utrymmen mellan dina fingrar finns för någon att fylla dem. A Bit of a Pickle - Skyll Inte på mig, skyll på Gurkan (Translation: Don't Blame me, blame The Pickle) (Of course, obviously i agree it is him oh, yes!) Moral: We don't see things as they are, we see things as we are. - Vi ser inte saker som de är, vi ser saker som vi är. See You Later, Elevator - Vi Ses Senare, I Hissen (Translation: As i tried to remain the same, welp it eh says: "See You Later, In The Elevator") Moral: There is no elevator to success. You have to take the stairs. - Det finns ingen hiss för framgång. Du måste ta trappan. Clause For Concern - Klausul För Oro (Translation: Remains the same!) Moral: Ignorance is bliss! - Okunnighet är salighet! The Chokes on You - Glöm Inte att Tugga (Translation: Don't Forget to Chew) Moral: The optimist sees the doughnut. The pessimist sees the hole. - Optimisten ser munken. Pessimisten ser hålet. Royal Flush - Den Sista Pokermatchen (Translation: The Last Poker Match) Moral: Take the plunge! - Ta steget! Brake the Cycle - Nedförsbacke (Translation: Downhill) Moral: Life is like riding a bicycle. In order to keep your balance, you must keep moving. - Livet är som att cykla. För att behålla balansen måste du fortsätta flytta. Random Acts of Silence - Slumpmässiga Handlingar av Tystnad (Translation: Remains the "exact" same!) Moral: There are times when silence has the loudest noise. - Det finns tillfällen då tystnad har störst ljud. Breaking Wind - Allt Det Här För En Bok? (Translation: All This For A Book?) Moral: It's an ill wind that blows no good. - Det är en sjuk vind som inte blåser. All In Vein - Sugen Efter Blod (Translation: The Craving For Blood) Moral: Be positive! - Var positiv! Bottled Up Inside - Skepp I En Flaska (Translation: Ship In A Bottle) Moral: Don't bottle up your feelings. - Flaska inte in dina känslor. No Time Like the Present - Ingen Tid som Jultiden (Translation: ALMOST same, to be clear, it says: "No Time Like Christmas Time" Yes!) Moral: A hug is a great gift - one size fits all and it's easy to exchange! - En kram är en fantastisk gåva - en storlek passar alla och det är lätt att byta ut! And the last ones of course!: By The Seat Of Your Pants - Simtävlingen (Translation: The Swim Competition) Moral: Put your pants on one leg at a time. - Lägg dina byxor på ett ben åt gången. And! ._.? And There! *Claps Hands!* Done, ._. Still so why i did this? Is why i do "._." Btw but yes, i had fun doing it, so we got last season left, and yes, Season 4/5 is connected imo btw, so hope ya liked it, bye and thanks for watching/reading once again! Category:Blog posts